(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving the organic light emitting element.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic light emitting member emits a light representing white or one of three primary colors such as red, green, or blue. The material of the organic light emitting member depends on the color of light to be emitted therefrom. An organic light emitting member emitting white light is usually formed by laminating light emitting materials emitting red, green, and blue lights such that the red, green, and blue lights are mixed to emit white light. Furthermore, when the organic light emitting member emits white light, a color filter is added to obtain light in a desired color.
However, optical characteristics of light emitted from pixels, such as wavelength or color purity, may not satisfy a desired condition due to material characteristics of the organic light emitting element or optical interference caused by thin films through which light passes.